The Vikings
The Vikings is an American film spectacle in 1958 by Richard Fleischer to the book and screenplay by Edison Marshall . Content [ hide ] *1 Position *2 The story *3 Fort La Latte **3.1 Finally, *4 External links Situation [ edit ] The film is considered a classic with a historical theme about the Vikings , but not so much historically about the story itself. The film director Richard Fleischer has been well informed about the history of the Normans , and if one looks at the motion picture, it is a plausible story about life, their attacks and habits of the Vikings, who in this print properly displayed and forward are charged. Only some details do not match with reality, as the "exaggerated" elaborate dragon heads on the prow of their ships, and the "somewhat" loose sail to the yard . For the rest of the habits of the Norsemen are well represented, as especially in the scene during a wallow and revel. The attack on the last of the film at an English coastal battery was at that time, in 1958, however spectacular, still mainly carried out by the stunt team and first-rate work. For the rest, theatrical acted somewhat as compared to the current, more sophisticated, and even more spectacular films. Especially the flight scene with a small boat to England, which was 'fast' rowed by Eric Prince, the Princess and his companions, it's a little clumsy and ridiculous about it. Nevertheless shine above theHollywood legends and protagonists, Kirk Douglas (Einar), Tony Curtis (Prince Eric) and Janet Leigh (English princess Morgana) in this print. Also not to be forgotten are the actors Ernest Borgnine (Ragnar), James Donald andAlexander Knox , who in this picture shine in their interpretation. The story [ edit ] Around 900 the Vikings attack England continued inside. Bitter hatred divides the two brothers. Prince Einar (Kirk Douglas) is the son and heir of a vicious Viking chieftain Ragnar (Ernest Borgnine). Prince Eric (Tony Curtis) is his unknowing half-brother and one illegitimate child of Einar's father and the Queen, who he raped was during the Viking Raid. When the Vikings kidnap a princess (Janet Leigh), she puts the desires of both men on fire. This is the romantic story in print. It eventually leads to a bloody duel , both fate and the future of the English throne shall determine. Fort La Latte [ edit ] At the end of the film the Normans attack the coastal defenses of the English king. After a bloody battle, the fort fortification occupied by the Vikings. But the two half-brothers fight each other for the honor and for the young princess (Janet Leigh). Eventually Prince Einar dies by the broken sword of Prince Eric, on top of the tower stairs of the keep of the castle. Prince Einar is at drakkarschip interred, and pushed by flaming arrows ablaze shot. So Einar was buried at sea. Finally [ edit ] Fort La Latte is located on the north side of the coast of Brittany , west of Saint-Malo and Dinard , near Saint-Cast-le-Guildo . The fort has never been a Viking attack, as the fortress from the 14th century, dates and so long after the Viking period. Nevertheless, the fort is an excellent location and setting for this motion picture. The director Richard Fleischer searched and found this location for his film in Brittany, France . Category:1958 films